


Hollowed Blood

by Faeronthewanderer



Series: Hollowed Blood [2]
Category: Dark Souls III, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Fantasy, Gen, Grimmsouls AU, cross-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: The world of Remnant has stood on the brink of chaos for centuries ever since the fall of Vale. The accursed Grimm run rampant across the remaining kingdoms and the Grimmsign taints the people with the dark promise of becoming the very creatures that haunt their lives. Ruby is a huntress who has dealt with the Grimmsign herself as it has appeared in her family numerous times, her sister Yang left to Vale in search of a possible cure only to be gone for a year. With everything pushing her into a corner, Ruby herself now travels to Vale in the hopes of finding her sister and bringing her home.





	1. For Whom the Bells Toll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby awakens in Vale and finds herself in the Cemetery of Ash. The path towards finding her sister begins amidst the graves of the Forsaken who came before her.

Ruby woke to the sound of bells ringing in the distance, she found herself surrounded by darkness and began to hyperventilate. She tried moving her arms only to find that her range of movement was limited and in a fit of panic, slammed her foot against the ceiling. To her surprise the top lifted upwards to reveal a bit of light before falling back on top, now crooked. Ruby sighed in relief and pushed the lid to her left. She sat on what she could now see was a coffin and noticed that she was surrounded by numerous tombstones, the land almost universally grey in color aside from the decent patches of green that had grown around the stones. In front of Ruby was an obvious path for her to take. Exhaling, Ruby stepped out of the coffin to feel the soft earth underneath and cautiously started on the path.

  


She made it to a small creek before a mass of tattered cloth suddenly jumped from the water and rushed Ruby with a broken sword and a ghastly shriek roar through the ragged robes.

  


“Shit!” Ruby barely had time to react before grabbing the hollow’s wrist and used it's momentum to fling it away from her. For a quick second, the creature was stunned before it got back on it's feet and charged again - Ruby unsheathed her sword and plunged it deep into the creature’s torso. For the brief moment that they were face to face - Ruby could see the pale white dried up skin of the hollow up close, the human skeleton practically visible. She saw it's eyes flash red for a moment before it turned to black and it fell limp on her blade.

  


Ruby pushed the corpse off her blade and watched it fall onto the water motionless.

  


“A minute in and things are already trying to kill me.” Ruby stared at the hollow wide-eyed, she turned to her right to see similarly clothed figure sitting in front of a broken fountain.

  


“Bet you are gonna attack me too.” Ruby muttered, hands gripping the hilt of the sword tightly. As she edged closer to the figure, it jumped to it's feet and lunged towards Ruby. She saw it coming this time and cut down the hollow before it could raise it's weapon. She saw something out of the corner of her right and quickly brought her weapon up to counter attack. Instead of an enemy, she saw an armored figure sitting against the fountain, looking skyward as if waiting for an angel to come down.

  


“Uh, hello?” Ruby waved at the figure only to receive no response. She immediately noticed that the knight's armor was similar to hers, the blue and gold tabard that were once the colors of Vale had been adopted by Patch when the kingdom fell. She wore a modified version of the set that was made to be lighter and had the greaves custom made without soles. Ruby crept closer and nudged the body with her big toe.

  


Still no response.

  


Ruby mustered a bit of courage and knelt down near the body, placing her fingers on their neck to check for a pulse. The body was cold and has been for quite a while. Ruby sighed as she made a silent prayer before checking the body for anything useful. Inside one of the pouches was three glass bottles filled with orange liquid that was warm to the touch.

  


Ruby shrugged and pocketed the vials, decided to investigate further when she wasn't out in the open. She stood up and continued following the path until she reached a central section of the area. Various stone work were set up around her, seemingly apart of a bigger structure that have long since fallen apart as the years went by. Three pathways opened themselves to Ruby and Ruby took the small stairs to her right, cutting down three more hollows until she reached the entrance to a small chasm that strayed from the path she was following.

  


“Huh, wonder where this goes?” Ruby went inside, trudging through the stagnant water until she reached land and into a path that worked it's way into a rather large area with dead trees twisting into the air and more tombstones seemingly growing out of the large rock.  
  
“What's with all of these gravestones?” Ruby asked herself, walking towards the cluster of stones north of her. As she reached the center of area, Ruby caught a strange light in the corner of her eye. She turned just in time to see a large ball of crystals charging towards her with impressive speed.

 

“Ho shit!” Ruby rolled out of the way, the crystals smashing into the wall and it's shards splintering in the air. Ruby unsheathed her sword as her attacker revealed itself to be a large, gangly Grimm with pale blue dust crystals protruding from it's back, tail, skull and jaw. Ruby didn't have time to register what was happening before the Grimm took a massive swipe with one of it's claws, finding purchase in her torso but, the armor managed to bounce off the attack causing Ruby to be launched away from the impact.  
  
Landing hard on the ground, Ruby let out a grunt and rolled back to her feet. The Grimm skittered it's way towards her and lunged once more. Ruby sidestepped the attack this time and responded with an horizontal slash where the flesh was visible and backed off. The Grimm roared with pain, black ichor sprayed into the air as it stood up and breathed a gust of ice. Ruby ran out of it's range just in time as dust crystals suddenly formed behind her. Ruby turned to face it again, only to meet it's tail – dust cracked apart as it met Ruby's body and she was flung across the area by several feet, her sword landed about five feet away from her and tumbled onto the ground. Though her armor absorbed most of the impact, pain flared inside Ruby's body like an oven. Various cuts opened across her face and blood began to trickle down as she was slow to get back to her feet.

 

The Grimm was quickly upon Ruby, ready to finish her off until a blast of fire exploded across the head of the Grimm, the crystals shattering into tiny splinters. The Grimm stumbled, snarling as it turned towards the sudden newcomer: a raven-haired Faunus wearing a set of white and black armor charged towards the beast with a large blade. The Grimm stood on it's hind legs, exposing it's soft flesh to the knight who plunged her sword deep into it's chest. The Grimm roared in pain, the Faunus pulling her sword out that caused the Grimm to stumble back momentarily. Ruby used this time to grab her own weapon from the ground and charged towards the stunned monster.

 

“RAHHH!” Ruby roared, jumping onto the monster's knee and leaped into the air, slashing her sword at it's throat. Black ichor sprayed into the air, the Grimm made a gurgling sound as it stumbled on it's hind legs before falling onto it's side. The crystals shattered upon impact and the Grimm quickly faded into a black mist. Ruby took a moment to catch her breath before walking towards the spot that the Grimm fell and kneeling down to pick up what looked to be a crystalized scale.  
  
“Hey, are you alright?” A soft voice called out to her. Ruby turned to see the Faunus standing behind her: Long-raven hair that reached past the shoulders with matching cat ears, light olive skin and golden eyes that held a quiet but, firm resolve.

 

“I'm fine, thank you” Ruby sheathed her sword behind her hip as well as pocketing the scale into her pack. The woman blinked as she saw the blood dripping down Ruby's face still.  
  
“You look like a mess, you should drink one of these.” The woman reached into her pack and pulled out a glass vial filled with orange liquid similar to the vials that Ruby found earlier.

 

“Apparently, these things heal wounds.” The woman continued, “Found this out when I took a crossbow bolt to the shoulder.”

 

“OOH! So it's safe to drink then?” Ruby pulled out a vial of her own, popped open the cork and downed the vial. In an instant, a soft light flashed around her body and the wounds she sustained vanished as the light faded. She felt a hundred percent again within seconds.

 

“Whoa, this stuff is amazing!” Ruby exclaimed, not noticing the small smile that formed on the woman's lips. Ruby's ears twitched upon a realization.

 

“Oh, right! Should probably introduce myself: I'm Ruby Rose from Patch!” Ruby extended her hand to which the woman grasped firmly.  
  
“Blake from Menagerie.” The other Faunus replied.  
  
“Blake huh? Nice name! Good to see another person wandering around here. This place gives me the creeps, like the entire mountain is just one giant graveyard.”

 

“Yes, we shouldn't linger. Let's press on, we can get to safety faster if we work together.” Blake stated.

 

Ruby nodded and followed Blake out of the area and back into the central section. The duo turned right, taking the path that Ruby opted against earlier and eventually lead into open space as the both Faunus bore witness to the vast Glenn mountain range that acted as Vale's natural defense. The mountain air was fresh and cool, the two feeling revitalized the change in scenery.

 

“Is this Vale?” Ruby asked as the two continued down their path, “So far, all I've seen are Grimm, hollows and gravestones.”

 

“A fitting scenery for the fallen kingdom isn't it?” Blake quipped, “A land buried beneath it's own dead. Hey, look”

 

Blake pointed towards a large spire in the distance - Ruby squinted, barely making out a small bell tower at the top of the spire.

 

“I wonder what that is? Maybe it's a safehouse?” Ruby asked, “I wouldn't mind finding a decent place to eat and sleep after all this.”

 

Blake nodded, “That would be nice, let's hope that place isn't overrun with any nasty.”

 

As the two forged on, Ruby took the moment to get to know her new companion.  
  
“Sooo,why did you come to Vale?” Ruby asked, a rhetorical question to ask she thought but, she wanted to make some conversation. Blake was quiet for a few moments.

 

“It's obvious isn't it? This is where you go once get marked wth the curse. You go to the land where it started and either try to succeed where others failed in some suicide mission and hope you can at least die fast and painless or let the weight of the curse overcome you and either become the monster yourself or turn into a husk of man.”

 

Ruby's folded at the apparent low self-confidence that Blake had and kept silent for the rest of the walk. Suddenly Blake stopped and used her arm to stop Ruby in place as well.

 

“What? What's wrong?” The younger Faunus looked nervous, Blake motioned Ruby to the large, armored figure that was kneeling in the center of what looked to be a circular arena. The two cautiously moved towards the figure, noticing the large blade made of red dust that was piercing the chest of the figure.

 

“Whoa, poor thing.” Ruby remarked sympathetically, looking over the knight.

 

“I think they are still alive Blake, maybe we should help them.”

 

Before Blake could say anything, Ruby grasped the hilt of the sword and started to draw it out of the figure. Black ichor began to squirt out of the wound until the sword was free from it's prison. Nothing happened for a moment until the figure shook and stood, grasping the halberd neither one noticed and immediately showed it's thanks by lunging it's blade towards Ruby. Ruby rolled away quickly, the halberd cutting through cloak instead.  


“Aww, man! This is my favorite cloak!” Ruby pouted as she threw the red cloak around to inspect it.

 

“Less whining, more fighting!” Blake drew her great-sword and charged towards the large figure, slashing away at it's legs. It attempted to strike with surprisingly fast punches that Blake managed to dodge until a side kick sent her flying across the arena. Ruby charged towards the fray, the figure seeing her coming and leapt into the air with the intent of skewering her on it's way down. Ruby sidestepped the attack and took her moment to slash against it's lower abdomen. Ruby could hear a sound of pain coming from the armor before it slammed a fist against the side of her head, dropping the smaller girl onto the ground.

 

Ruby groaned, her vision blurred as she could see the fuzzy image of the armor turn it's attention towards Blake. Ruby reached into her pack to get another vial of the orange liquid, turning over to get to her knees and downed the drink, dripping some of the contents due to some slight trembling in her hands. With that, she felt the familiar warm light fill her form and her body felt whole again. Her vision restored it just as the armor grabbed hold of Blake and lifted her with a single hand. Dread filled Ruby and she rushed forward the armor, pressing a small button on the hilt of the blade. What was once a great-sword turned into wicked scythe, Ruby pulling out the hilt to extend it further. She charged towards the armor, drove the scythe deep into it's back and tore it through the spine.

 

The armor arched it's back in pain, dropping Blake from it's back as it stumbled forward. It reached for the wound with it's free arm. Blake ran towards Ruby, impressed with how well Ruby took care of the armor while drinking one of her own vials before the two watched as the black ichor that had been spraying in the air had suddenly begun to coalesced around the armor forming a large, claw attached to a gauntly limb and a snake-like head formed out of the black with growing red eyes that now turned it's attention towards the two Faunus. The body of the armor no longer in control and it was simply dangling through the web of black holding it together.

 

“Dammit! What does it take to kill this thing?” Ruby rushed forward, dodging a spear-like blow from the malformed creature and landing a solid strike against it. Ruby moved to follow up when a bomb was thrown directly at it and exploded, the black ichor catching fire and the monster shrieking in pain. Ruby turned to see Blake taking out another bomb and throwing it at the creature again.

 

“Ruby! Lift me with your scythe! Quickly while the creature is still stunned!” Blake yelled out before breaking into a sprint. Ruby hesitated for a brief second, flipping her scythe to it's flat side and lowering it. Just as Blake's foot touched the scythe, Ruby lifted her weapon with impressive strength. Blake flipped several feet upwards, bringing her great-sword down upon the creature and cleaving it in two – the black ichor suddenly evaporated and the armor slumped down to the ground before dissolving into mist.

 

The two took their time to catch their breaths as the battle was one. Ruby was the first to recover, walking towards her companion with a wide smile.

 

“Blake, holy shit that was awesome! We were like totally in totally in sync right there, give me five!” Ruby raised her hand, waiting for Blake to reciprocate. The black-haired Faunus simply looked at the hand, looked at Ruby who was smiling widely and then back to her hand before simply touching Ruby's palm with a cautious finger. Ruby was happy with the minimal reciprocation nonetheless and started fist pumping the air while Blake turned to the red dust sword that Ruby had pulled from the armor. She walked over it and carefully gripped the hilt, immediately feeling a hot sensation just by touch alone. Blake didn't feel any pain nor did she catch on fire so she simply lifted the blade. She gave it a few test swings to test it's weight, frowning as she realized that this was not meant to be a weapon.

 

“Hey, Blake over here!” She heard Ruby call out to her, Blake turned to see Ruby standing in front of an open door while waving her arms.  
  
“I think we are close to safety, come on!”

 

Blake jogged towards Ruby and the two pressed on.  


* * *

By this point, both Ruby and Blake were exhausted. The path that opened to them lead to more gravestones and more hollows but, oddly enough – the hollows didn't attack, seemingly content to just stand where they were aimlessly. The spire that they saw awhile back looked to be situated on a hill, they neared closer to the building they spotted another Faunus standing in front of entrance as if waiting for their arrival: She was a small and slender Faunus with rabbit ears and long brown hair. She wore tattered black robes that cascaded down, stopping just above her feet. Her arms were covered with bandages and black cloth wrapped around her bare feet. The silver visor around her eyes marked as a member of the enigmatic Fire Keepers.

 

The woman bowed as Ruby and Blake moved in closer.

 

“Greetings pilgrims, I welcome you to Firelink Shrine.” The woman greeted them in a soft, almost monotone voice.

 

“I am Velvet and I tend to unfortunate souls who travel to this land.” Ruby was about to introduce herself when Velvet suddenly moved towards Blake, bandaged hands feeling the warm blade that was in her hands.

 

“I sense fire, so you defeated Gundyr then?” She asked, the two looked at each other confused before Ruby answered.

 

“Gundyr? OH! That must've been the big guy we fought. Was he your friend?” Velvet didn't answer Ruby, her focus still on the dust sword.

 

“Could you hand me this blade Kin? It is required for my duties.” Blake looked at Velvet with a keen eye but, deemed her to not be a threat and handed her the dust sword. Velvet clutched the sword between her arms and turned towards the entrance.  
  
“If you may follow me please.” Velvet said before walking inside, the two Faunus looked at each other and shrugged before following Velvet. The Shrine was as circular in the interior as it looked and was quite cold but, what caught Ruby's eyes were the four massive thrones that overlooked the center of the main room. The sound of hammer hitting blade echoed throughout the Shrine as the two followed Velvet down the flight of stairs. Immediately, Ruby noticed three others in the room: a human girl with long ivory hair tied in a ponytail, skin as white as snow. She wore elegant robes of white that faded into blue. The two matched eyesight and the girl in white's expression immediately changed into disgust, Ruby's expression matched the girl's and turned her attention to the knight sitting atop the flight of stairs wearing standard knight's armor with blonde hair. His body language matched that of a defeatist. The person was an elderly fellow wearing emerald robes with a cane in one hand and a coffee mug in another, he simply gave the two a welcoming nod – proving himself to already be Ruby's favorite of the three.

 

Velvet stopped in front of a pile of ash. She gripped the dust sword by it's hilt and and stabbed it into the ash. Within an instant, a small fire began to burn and the Shrine seemed to warm just as fast.

 

'And thus, our bonfire has been kindled once more.” Velvet turned to Ruby and Blake wearing a small smile on her face. “I thank thee for returning the dust sword to the Shrine and restoring it's tender flames. Please, allow me to escort you to where you will be sleeping in the Shrine.”

 

“Wait, there's accommodations for us Forsaken?” Blake asked surprised. Velvet nodded.

 

“The journey of the Forsaken is a grueling path filled with perils that most don't get to witness. The Shrine was built as a heaven for these pilgrims who have come to seek out the Vitalis.”

 

“Wait, what happens to the people who don't come back?” Ruby asked, Velvet shook her head slightly.

 

“The room is prepared for the next pilgrim. As is the custom of the Shrine. Now, please follow me.” Velvet began walking towards the steps once more, Ruby and Blake following close behind. Ruby clutched the rose pendant that held her cloak together, reminded herself the reason why she was here. Hopefully, she wouldn't be needing the room for long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me longer to do then I would've liked. Working retail during the holidays are brutal but, I managed to finish this chapter during the Christmas weekend. Hope you guys enjoy


	2. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a day since Ruby and Blake entered Firelink Shrine with Ruby receiving a dream from her past. Guided by Firekeeper Velvet, Ruby learns that if she wants to find Yang, she'll have to retrace her sister's steps and join the pilgrimage to deliver the Four Maidens onto their thrones once more.

_**Two years earlier - Town of Windholm, Island of Patch** _

 

The sun shone brilliantly above the lake that formed deep within the green forest. Ruby kicked her feet on the water’s surface, creating small splashes that scared the fishes that swam too near. Faunus ears picked up the sound of a branch breaking behind. She turned quickly to see Yang looking at the ground where she stepped on the branch, holding two ice cream bars in both hands. The blonde looked up to see Ruby and pouted.

 

“Aww, looks like my sneaking plan failed.” Yang said jokingly with a toothy grin, “Wanted to make this a surprise.” Yang walked towards her sister and handed her one of the bars which Ruby accepted graciously. She took off her sandals and sat next to Ruby, dipping her toes into the water and sighed blissfully.

 

“Ah man, that feels good. The roads are so hot from the sun that the heat was going through the leather.” Yang took a bite of her ice cream, savoring the cherry flavor that rolled on her tongue as the ice cream melted within. Ruby took a big bite of the ice cream and made a sound of approval.

 

“Mmm, thanks Yang!” The eldest sister nodded and the two sat in silence to enjoy their cold treat. Ruby took a glance at her sister, noticing the scars that marked Yang’s bare arms, the remnants of past battles against the Grimm. It’s been several years since Yang decided to join Patch’s militia to defend the land against the Grimm and as such, the eldest sister was often on the road. She always saw her in armor so these were one of the rare times that Ruby saw Yang wearing normal clothes: a sleeveless brown vest worn over a yellow top that exposed her mid-drift, blue capris and the rose pendant that was gifted by Yang’s step mother albeit yellow to Ruby’s red.

 

“How have you been lately?” Yang’s suddenly asked which broke Ruby from her inner thoughts.

 

“Oh, uh I’ve been fine….mostly.”  
  


“Are the kids still teasing you about being a faunus?” Ruby’s meek nod made Yang sigh. Tensions between humans and Faunus were still strong despite the ever growing threat of the Grimm at the world’s heels. The fact that racial hate still existed at this current time baffled Yang.

 

“I hope they haven’t tried to hurt you?” Yang asked seriously, Ruby only shook her head with a grin.  
  


“They tried but, I bit off one of the guy’s ears, just a piece though.” Yang almost choked on her ice cream from laughing. Ruby quickly moved to help Yang in case she needed the Heimlich but, Yang recovered with some tears in her eyes. She took a breath of air as she wiped her eyes.

 

“Ah damn sis, good work. That’ll teach them!” The two high five each other and laughed, a feeling of nostalgia washed over the two as they took their time catching up. Both had stories to tell that they couldn’t fit into letters or the brief calls that was allowed to Yang while in service. The warmth of nostalgia was almost overwhelming but, she kept it together lest it got mushy. Eventually the sun began to set, it’s golden light turning the sky into a scarlet sea with various mixes of reds and yellows. Ruby was now resting her head on Yang’s shoulders, the blonde letting out a content sigh as night started to fall on Windholm.

 

“I miss this…” Ruby’s ears twitched from Yang’s voice, eyes snapping awake from nearly falling asleep. “...Just being able to just relax and not have to worry about duty or anything. I can just breathe in the air and know that it’s clean and not tainted with blood.”

 

“When are you leaving again?” Ruby hated asking the question, especially since this was the first day that Yang was back in a long time.  
  


“When they decide to call me back so hopefully not for a good while.” Yang knocked on the wood three times to protect herself in case the militia sent for her soon. Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang’s, holding on tightly to her older sister.

 

“Then let’s enjoy this while we can. It’s good to have you back Yang.” Ruby sighed smiling -- not seeing the tears that was coming out of Yang’s eyes, not from sadness but, from happiness.  
  


“It’s good to be back sis.”

* * *

_**Present Day - Firelink Shrine** _

  
Ruby's eyes fluttered open, staring into the ceiling of her room. Her other senses began to return to her: the smell of the ash filled her nostrils, she could feel the surprisingly soft mattress underneath and the dry taste of her mouth. She slowly rose to sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep off her eyes.  
  
“Slept well pilgrim?” Ruby's ears twitched and she looked towards the door to see Velvet standing just outside of the doorway, holding her hands in front of her.  
  
“Yeah, shockingly.” Ruby scratched her head, “Uhh, how long have you been standing there?”  
  
“Only for a few moments. I didn't wish to disturb your sleep, you will be needing them in the days to come. Are you willing to walk with me today?”  
  
“Where too?” Ruby asked while changing out of the red gown she was wearing into a simple white button-down shirt and black trousers that stopped over the knees. She grabbed Crescent Rose from the corner of the room and slung it around her shoulder.  
  
“I wish to walk you on a tour around the shrine and meet with the others. There are several other pilgrims who had arrived like yourself but, has dedicated themselves to assisting the more capable adventurers with skills learned from their previous lives. It would be beneficial to meet with them as they will be supporting you on your journey.”  
  


Ruby noticed the slight smile that was growing on Velvet's face along with the ever subtle hint of excitement in her voice. Ruby herself couldn't stop herself from grinning as she walked towards the Fire Keeper.  
  
“Then lead the way.”  
  
Velvet gave a short bow, motioning Ruby to follow her.

 

The two left the bedroom and into the hallway that lead into what Velvet had called the “Pilgrim's Rest” which was located in the ground floor of the shrine. Velvet had explained to both Ruby and Blake the other day that this section was retrofitted with make-shift rooms to allow any passing travelers a place of rest before going on their journey. Of course not, every room is the same nor does each one have the same amenities which made sense to Ruby. Thinking back on it, Ruby realized that someone was missing.  
  
“Where's Blake? I haven't seen her since last night.” Ruby asked, doing a quick scan around the room to find her new companion.  
  
“Our kin is currently exploring the outside of the shrine. She will return to us in a shortly.” Velvet answered. Ruby had a question she was going to ask but, was interrupted the familiar sound of hammer hitting steel. Immediately, Ruby perked up to find the source of the sound and started walking towards it while dragging a surprised Velvet by the arm. Ruby climbed the small stairs that took her to the source of the sound: a green-haired, well-built man whose ebony skin had black-angel wings tattooed on his chest along as well as various tattoos that of numerical symbols that run along his neck.  
  
Among his frame are large burn marks, most likely as a result of working the forge bare-chested. Surrounding him were a large array of weapons that ranged from swords to spears. Ruby grew more excited as she got close all the while ignoring the weak protests of Velvet. The man heard the two coming and gave one final swing of his hammer before stopping to give his visitors his undivided attention.  
  
“Whoa.” Was all Ruby could say as she stopped in front of the man, inhaling a breath at the sight of the make-shift forge within the alcove. Velvet gained control of her arm and moved forward to introduce Ruby.  
  
“Good morning Sage, I would like you to meet Ruby, one of our newest pilgrims.”  
  
Sage gave Ruby a grin who fidgeting in place with almost star-struck eyes like she was meeting a celebrity.  
  
“How do you do friend? I'm Sage, the blacksmith of this humble abode.” Sage extended a hand and Ruby was quick to accept the handshake, feeling the strength in his fingers alone.

 

“Did you make all of this?” Ruby asked, using the light from the forge to inspect the weapons.  
  
“That I did, gotta make sure that we have weapons in stock for anybody looking to get some new gear. I also make sure that everybody's equipment is up to par with what's to come outside of the shrine. I do repairs, infusions and upgrades using a really strong piece of dust known as Titanite.”  
  
“OoH! Do you sell Titanite?” Ruby asked, “I've been wanting to upgrade Crescent Rose for the longest and Titanite are hard to come by.”  
  
“Afraid not friend, you are gonna have to seek out the lizards that grows the dust on their skins and carefully carve it out of them.”  
  
Ruby let out a whine, her shoulders slumping while Sage simply smile apologetically. He did picked up on the sword that was being carried by Ruby.  
  
“Is that Crescent Rose?” Sage pointed at the blade. Almost immediately Ruby perked up with the biggest grin on her face.  
  
“Yup! My pride and joy!” Ruby slung the blade over to her hand and handed it over to Sage. The sword was huge but, it seemed smaller when Sage held it in his hands.  
  
“This is impressive.” Sage marveled at the weapon, running calloused hands through the fine red steel all the while Ruby was sitting on the floor cross-legged, chin resting on her hands as she watched Sage move the blade around. Velvet sensing that they were to be awhile, also sat down near Ruby.  
  
“Yeah, it was based off my uncle's design. It transforms faster than his sword also due to high quality gears that I found.”  
  
“Transform? So it's a trick weapon?” Sage scanned the sword until he found the mechanism. In an instant, the sword curved into a scythe and the hilt extending. Sage let out an impressed whistle.  
  
“Well that's cool, don't get to see many trick weapons in these parts. Most of the stuff that I get to play with are the more traditional weapons.” Sage returned Crescent Rose into it's sword form and handed it back to Ruby.  
  
“Oi! Looks like you've amassed quite the crowd Sage.” An affluent voice came from behind, Ruby and Velvet turning to see a young man dressed in fine leather standing with most of his weight on his left side. His red hair was combed over to cover his right eye, leaving the left completely visible, Ruby noting the small tattoo underneath said eye.  
  
“Ah! Ruby, this is Scarlet.” Velvet started speaking, “He is somewhat of a merchant for us.”  
  
“Ey, somewhat?! I do a pretty reasonable job of providing excellent goods to anybody that asks.” Scarlet sounded almost offended while Sage laughed.  
  
“Let's not get angry Scar, she only means that we don't actually have traditional means of currency here.”  
  
Scarlet huffed but, simmered down, “Anyway, me and my partner deal in searching for items in Vale that could be useful and then providing them to any adventurer who needs it.”  
  
“Your partner?” Ruby tilted her head slightly .  
  
“Yeah! He's a faunus like you, well not like you exactly. He has no ears but, he has a monkey tail. He's not here at the moment. Anyway, I'll be around if you need me.” Scarlet turned on his heels and walked away, Ruby and Velvet standing to their feet as Sage picked up his hammer once again.  
  
“Well it was nice knowing you adventurer. If you ever need my services, you know where you can find me.” Sage told Ruby.  
  
“Thanks friend, take care!” Ruby waved good-bye as Velvet politely bowed, the fire keeper leading Ruby down the other way until they reached the familiar sight of the Shrine's amphitheater: The five massive stone thrones that sat on individual raised platforms surrounded by melting candles. Two thrones sat on the left, the other on the right and the fifth one, raised on a higher platform, overlooks them all, making the bonfire on the ground floor look tiny in comparison . To her left, Ruby noticed the white-haired girl but, this time surrounded by four men wearing heavy armor.  
  
“Looks like someone brought an entourage this time.” Ruby remarked.  
  
“She comes from the kingdom of snow, born into affluence and arcane might.” Velvet told Ruby, “Her knights seem to be well-equipped for the journey but, they seem rather displeased to be here.”  
  
As she says this, the four knights seem to nod at the girl and walk away towards the depths of the shrine, leaving her alone. Ruby looked at the ceiling trying to decipher Velvet's description.  
  
“Kingdom of snow sounds like Atlas.” Ruby said to herself, looking to behind to see if the knights were still there. Confirming that they had left, Ruby took a breath and walked towards the girl in white. As if sensing her presence, the girl turned to face Ruby and immediately frowned.  
  
Not even giving me a chance huh? Ruby was soon in front of the girl who was, ironically, standing on the steps which gave the girl some extra height. Not that she needed it to look down on the faunus, Ruby thought.  
  


“Uh, hi! Good to meet you, my name is Ruby.” Ruby spoke in the most polite tone she could muster that it sounded disingenuous, “Are you also on a journey that brings about certain doom?”  
  


The girl looked at Ruby with a indifferent gaze. Ruby couldn't read her face but, the silence felt unpleasant. Ruby shuffled in place nervously, unsure about how to follow up on that statement. She suddenly noticed the girl looking past her towards Velvet and let out a quiet sigh.  
  
“In a matter of speaking but, I'm on an important journey and I've no time for small talk. Please leave me be.” The tone was firm and before Ruby could even say something in return, the girl turned and walked towards another room, leaving Ruby and Velvet to themselves. Velvet placed an apologetic hand on Ruby's shoulders, seemingly aware of the white-haired girl's brisk nature.  
  
“Come, there's someone else you should meet.” Velvet said quietly, leading Ruby towards the staircase that lead to the giant thrones themselves. As they walked past by one, Ruby noticed an inscription carved into the stone that read Amber, The Quiet Tempest. Ruby raised a brow at the seat, only realizing the throne was surrounded by leaves of red, yellow, orange and brown, the colors of autumn. As the two climbed the second staircase, Ruby read the inscription on the second throne: Bloom, The Blessed Druid. This seat was covered in vines and moss with beautiful flowers of pinks and blues scattered throughout the vines. Ruby exhaled at the beauty of it, wondering how the plant life could even be sustained in a dark place like this.  
  


They finally reached highest platform where the center throne sat, it was there that Ruby saw the older gentlemen from the other day sitting on the throne. He wore a wide-brimmed hat, a green scarf worn over the black coat. Fingers locked together as he stared into center of the Shrine with a laser focus, the small light of the bonfire reflected in his spectacles. His eyes darted towards the two as they edged closer and his expression softened in a small smile, standing to his feet with cane in hand.  
  
“Oh, there you are! I've been wanting to speak with you since yesterday.” He said to Ruby, the words as warm and friendly.  
  
“I am Ozpin, I'm somewhat of a caretaker of this Shrine with Velvet.” the man walked closer to Ruby with an extended hand. Ruby smiled as she extended her's and shook hands.  
  
“I'm Ruby, it's nice to meet you.”  
  
“The pleasure is mine! You've journeyed far to come here, to seek the Four Maidens that once protected these lands. The call of the Vitalis sings to you as it does for us all, a sweet song it is that soothes the pain caused by the Grimm.”  
  
“R-right...” Ruby swallowed, unsure of how to respond, “...I'm not, exactly here for these Maidens. I'm here to find my sister Yang. She came here a year ago in order to break the curse but, I haven't seen her since.”  
  
Ozpin looked at Ruby with a curious look, thinking to himself.  
  
“I'm afraid if she's passed through here a year ago and has not been seen then she may likely have become another victim of the Grimm. Such is the life of those who seek the Vitalis.” Ozpin responded grimly.  
  


“I'm aware but, I still have to know what happened. If I can find a body at least then I'll have succeeded in my mission.”  
  
Throughout the conversation, Ozpin's gaze never broke from Ruby. His eyes affixed to her's as if peering into her soul.  
  
“Well, ironically since the fall of Vale: time in this kingdom has become twisted and convoluted. You may end up finding your sister completely unharmed or find her still warm ash. Regardless, your path will end up leading to the Maidens and in turn to the Vitalis.”  
  
Ruby furrowed her brow, “You know, you keep mentioning these Maidens and I'm not sure who they are exactly or why they are so important to the Vitalis.”  
  
“The Four Maidens are the guardians of the Vitalis and the lords of Vale.” Velvet piped in, Ozpin nodding at the assist.  
  
“When the Vitalis became corrupted, so did the Maidens.” Ozpin added, “Poor souls became twisted by their own power and fled from their duties. Those bearing the Grimmsign are subjected to visions of the Maidens, seeing only portions of their now corrupted forms.”  
  
“Sounds brutal.” Ruby quipped, Ozpin nodded.  
  
“Indeed, it's why we must seek out the Maidens and deliver them onto their thrones. From there, we'll able to restore the Vitalis and set things right once more.”  
  
Ruby's shoulders slacked a bit, turning to face the center of the Shrine. She walked a few steps towards the center, toes curled over the edge of the platform.  
  
“Guess I don't have much of a choice then. If I gotta go through the Maidens to get to Yang then I'll do it.” The words felt more like Ruby was convincing herself more than anything.  
  
“Well said,” Ozpin smiled to himself, “I understand that you came with a companion, another Faunus woman. It's good to have another blade between you and the Grimm. When you are ready, please speak to Velvet: she'll be tending to the bonfire.”  
  
Ruby nodded, giving the two a toothy grin before walking off towards the direction of her room. As she walked down the staircase, she noticed the blonde-haired boy from yesterday, still sitting in the same spot that she found him in as if he never moved. Ruby could see the bags under his eyes and the way he was slouched was as if there was a heavy weight on his shoulders. The boy's eyes moved to her direction as she walked closer, a piercing blue that was beautiful even in his depressive state.  
  
“So, another unlucky pilgrim.” The boy's voice was hoarse and sounded as defeated as he looked, “Here to try and dethrone the Maidens?”  
  
Ruby stopped behind him shrugging, “Yeah I guess?”  
  
“Then you should quit now while you are ahead. What chance do we have against the Grimm, the damned things seem to eat anything that gets in their way.” A devilish chuckle escaped his lips, making Ruby uneasy.  
  
“Not even the Maidens could stave off the curse and now we have to bring them back to their rightful seats. We are not even fit enough to lick the dirt off their feet.”  
  
“You know it's not good to think like that?” Ruby said, “Good way to become a Grimm yourself. I'm sure we can take on anything if we work together!”  
  
The boy scoffed at that, “That optimism will only take you so far and it will only get you killed in the end. I've seen in it happen myself. If you still got the stones to go ahead and try, I wish you well.”  
  


The boy chuckled again, Ruby huffed before storming off while trying to push away the negative thoughts that the boy's words created in her head. She had to live and find Yang, she must and the Grimm be damned!  
  
  


* * *

Blake stood near a peculiar-looking tree outside of the Shrine, staring into the vast mountain expanse. Wearing a simple white top and black trousers, Gambol Shroud slung behind her shoulders. Her gaze turned downwards into the Uchigatana that she carried in her left hand, acquired after defeating a strange man. Her eyes seemed to lose focus for a moment, her grip tightening against the sheath of the blade as her memories seemed to flood to her. Blake's jaws clenched for a brief second before she exhaled, seemingly letting whatever anger that was building to release.  
  
“Vale will not keep you from me.” Blake said softly and calmly to herself, turning on her heel and walked back towards the Shrine.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck I finally finished it! I'm sorry that there was such a large lull between the first and second chapters but, my full-time job has been kicking my ass and delayed me much more than I originally planned too. I appreciate the patience and I'll strive get this ball rolling with more gusto!

**Author's Note:**

> After about a year of planning and getting things ready, my RWBY Grimmsouls AU is ready to go. I hope to be consistent with updating this fic as I tell the story of Ruby traversing through the destroyed kingdom of Vale. I look forward to any sort feedback that you may have about it and if you are interested in learning more about what's gonna be going on in the AU as well as any sort of updates then feel free to check the Grimmsouls tag on my blog http://faeron-the-wanderer.tumblr.com/post/152363832282/grimmsouls-au-info


End file.
